


台风天

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Out of Character, 强迫注射, 戒断症状, 毒贩!69, 缉毒警察!18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 外边的天是橙色的，沉甸甸，是台风的前奏。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读前请务必注意  
> 这是毒贩69X缉毒警察18设定  
> 18被强迫注射海洛因了，所以这篇主要讲的是69陪18熬过戒断症状的故事  
> 没有肉/很痛/很虐/也会OOC
> 
> P.S.在文里面提及的戒断症状表现为：肌肉关节如昆虫啃噬般疼痛，惧寒、呕吐、腹泻以及厌食。

1  
外边的天是橙色的，沉甸甸，是台风的前奏。

[……中心附近最大风力有10级。预计本月5日正式登陆，请各位….]电视透出的画面荧荧，晃得脑袋犯昏，骸只好把它关上。随即房间一片昏暗。

那是如困兽般低吟、从喉咙深处撕裂开来的声音……

带着恼怒与不甘以及破碎的清高，震动六道骸的耳膜，甚至令他忍不住咽下一口唾沫好掩盖无中生有的干渴感。

不用想也知道门的另一侧发生了什么。

背上的伤口还在渗血，碍于位置过于刁钻，随便一动都能牵扯到伤口，六道骸花了不少时间才把自己缠上绷带。

‘把后背留给别人是愚蠢的，哪怕是我。’一直以兄长自居的某人曾经笑吟吟地告诉他，沾满鲜血的刀后是戏剧性的不告而别。这句话浮在脑海中的时机过于具有讽刺意味，因为他又犯了一次，对方甚至是云雀恭弥。

一个不对的时机，遇上一个不对的人。

六道骸不是一个不守规矩的人，买卖双方向来河水不犯井水，而这次越界的是别人，他也没有仁慈的道理。对方只是中型作坊，做出来的货也不见得有多优质，能有市场也就贪他们便宜罢了。缺少教训还真当自己是毒枭巨头，‘收拾收拾就当是保持市场质量。’骸活动活动筋骨，毙了最后一个打手。总不能被当作傻子来耍才是。

结果他在一间杂物房里找到云雀恭弥。

讶异只有一瞬，紧接着他不得不在意云雀惨白过头的脸色。骸走前去查看，发现云雀根本没有留意到他，双眼涣散，嘴里还念念有词。他的双手都被拷在铁窗的栏杆上，身上脏兮兮的、全是呕吐物，还落下不少伤口。“喂，你没事吧。”骸扶住对方的肩膀摇晃。

然后骸看到地上丢了根废弃针管。

云雀恭弥软在骸的怀里时宛如一个破布娃娃，这下他能听见对方一直在念叨些什么了：“你们都得死……”

2  
他们曾经有过一段甜蜜的时光，至少六道骸是这么认为。

在云雀还是个警校学生，而骸也只是个街头混混的时候，他们恰好租了同一间公寓。背景根本不着边际且个性十足的两个人相遇即是水火不容、相看两厌，但很快骸发现对方看起来难相处本质上其实只不过是个喜欢独处的人而已；而云雀发现骸平时虽然总是笑嘻嘻地做些他瞧不起的勾当，但总归还是有原则的，而且意大利料理还做的特别好吃。

也会撞上一些令人尴尬的时候，例如云雀从警校带了一身伤回来，却正好遇上在街头厮混完头破血流的六道骸给自己包扎伤口，然后他们勉为其难地共用同一个急救箱，再勉为其难地互帮互助。再例如，一个停电停水的仲夏夜晚，男孩们受不了闷热的暑气而被迫露宿在相对宽敞的客厅里，他们围在屋子里唯一一个无线电扇前乘凉，然后六道骸开始炫耀在街头混迹的风光事，而云雀会时不时点评一两句类似伤风败俗的词汇，最后双双进入梦乡。

若要在他们的关系上加一个转折点，六道骸会将其归咎于一个暖炉。

没有人能拒绝冬日里的暖炉，街头混混不能，警校优等生也不能。两人相对而坐，在被炉底下进行幼稚的领土斗争，而狭窄永远是最好的借口，一时间不知是谁踹到了谁的关键部位，还是谁先动了情，后来便覆水难收。

“原来你也是同性恋。”事后六道骸魇足地在暖炉下伸了个懒腰，云雀嫌弃地往边上挪了挪。

“也？”云雀估计在翻白眼，“大概是双吧？我没想过这么多。”

“看到合适的就上了？”

“看到合适的就上了。”

鼻间哼出几丝笑意，然后他们就像之后的整个冬季一起分享体温那般搂着彼此。

难免会感叹一句世事无常。

但也不能说他们没有预料到结果，在云雀毕业后就被调去港区，理所应当的，他会拥有属于自己的住处。而六道骸也为自己铺好了路，先一步跟着斯佩多搬走了。

之后三年间，他们并没有任何联系。也不会想要打扰对方的生活，甚至找不到理直气壮的名分去问候，只是有时看到眼前形形色色的致幻玩意，骸会想起云雀。想起他的正气凛然，他的风姿飒爽，还有趴在自己身上像鸟儿那般啄吻时的模样。

不知不觉间，就成了瘾。

3  
后来便是冤家路窄的戏码。

“你永远学不会安分是不是？”来者单刀直入。

“我对上帝发誓，”骸无辜地举起双手， “我是干净的。”

“屁话留到牢里再说。”缉毒警察亮出浮萍拐，冷冽的兵器蓄势待发，“咬杀。”不留任何余地，云雀直攻骸的面门。但他向来身手不凡，被击中之前堪堪躲开了。

“我按规矩办事，哪有你们过来插手的道理。”见来者不善，骸开始武装自己。

“我就是规矩。”

还是唯我独尊、自说自话。六道骸挡下所有攻击，对方的战力可不允忽视，一个不留神甚至可能就此断送了性命。让他这般失态的大概也就只有云雀恭弥了。可惜余下时间不多，骸就着对方这股冲劲，错过身，借机把人带进怀里。

“你懂我的。”身体着实接住浮萍拐的一击，骸不管不顾地掐住云雀的脖子，咬住警察先生的嘴巴。陌生的铁锈味刺激骸的味蕾，唤醒黑手党心底暂眠的罪恶因子。很快云雀的舌头也纠缠上来，紧接着用锋利的虎牙留下一个又一个带血的痕迹。骸怀念他们之间曾经存在过的缠绵与眷恋，但更着迷眼下这无穷无尽的仇恨与厮杀。

似乎“宿敌”就是个理直气壮的名分。

警笛声愈来愈近，再怎么疯也得适可而止。是时候脱身了，“那就下次…唔！”离开的动作被牵制住，低头一看，他们被手铐扣在一起了。

“那就麻烦你跟我走一趟了。”抹掉嘴角的血丝，云雀得意地扬起他们的手铐。可再一次变故来得太快，即刻间一阵强烈的眩晕感吞噬云雀的理智，整个人脱力地倒在六道的怀里。

六道骸自以为留了一手，但云雀恭弥总是意料之外。碍于这副死活砸不开的手铐，骸不得已将云雀带去自己的安全屋，反正先脱身再说。

云雀恭弥总是这样，看着一副稳重儒雅的模样干起事来骨子里就是透出一股戾气，下手比黑手党还狠，还一副乐在其中的模样。典型的反社会人格障碍。

少剂量镇静剂不能困住云雀多久，本来也只是为了给自己脱离争取一些时间，六道骸刚把人放在床上就醒了。

“妈的。”拳头狠狠砸在脸上，骸顿时嘴里一片腥涩。服用镇静剂的短暂后遗症令云雀整个人昏昏沉沉的，这一击之后，整个人又倒回床上去。

六道骸懵了，奈何被手铐限制了行动，不然他简直想把这货给丢出去。于是他在云雀屁股上扇了一掌：“你他妈给我适可而止。”

云雀捂着脑袋蜷缩在床上，誓不吃亏地踹了骸的腰。

“解开。”

“做梦。”

骸伸手去摸云雀身上的口袋，结果没衣服都碰上就被云雀一个翻身压在下面。“你胆子是肥了不少，居然敢翻我东西。”

骸为这姿势吹了个口哨——他们以前很喜欢这个——“我总不能乖乖等着被你送进局子里吧，”恶劣地顶了顶身上人的屁股，“我可是真的冤枉。”被性骚扰的警官顿时炸了开来，拼命想拿拳头往对方脸上砸，无奈一边被手铐扣着，身下的人还不安分地乱摸乱揍。很快两个人就以很滑稽的样子狼狈地厮混在一起。

“操！”云雀吃痛地骂出来。

“没错，宝贝，”六道骸咬住云雀的脖子，腰部快速挺动着，“你在用我操你自己。”制服play固然不错，但没人能拒绝得了云雀这副精瘦白皙的躯体。

云雀不甘示弱地在骸的肩膀上咬出痕迹，用下面缴紧在体内放肆的东西，但是过不了多久脱口而出的谩骂变成了甜蜜的呻吟。一切情节都向闹剧般发展着，趁云雀昏睡过去时，六道骸吻住伺机已久的嘴唇（由于前车之鉴，做爱途中云雀死活不跟骸接吻），拿着刚刚顺过来的小钥匙，便溜了。

待那人蹑手蹑脚地关门之后，云雀睁开眼，盯着手腕上被勒手铐勒出来的红痕，也想不出个所以然。

到底是哪一步走错了？


	2. 谨慎观看

4.  
他见过不少瘾君子。他们大多数很瘦；而且无论是自以为是的那些还是如饥似渴的那些，他们脸上都会泛着不自然的青色，眼睛下边还会挂着一对不健康的黑眼圈。六道骸从没想过会在云雀恭弥身上看到这些。虽然不清楚原因，但骸知道云雀痛恨毒品，更痛恨流通他们的人。

所以云雀也恨他。

六道骸有想过去跟云雀解释，告诉云雀为什么要跟黑手党混在一起，告诉他自己满腹的复仇欲火从何而来，但那又有什么用？解释并不能洗白过去的所作所为，而且骸觉得自己也配不上拥有清白。更何况也没必要去理清这本身就纠缠不清的关系。

这感情说成是爱似乎又冠冕堂皇，凭什么要用这些子虚乌有的东西捆住云雀恭弥？

门的另一边静下来了，捧着一盆热水进去之前，骸回头看了一眼天——说是打台风，外面也不见得开始刮风下雨，反而闷热得很。

“睡着了么，小麻雀。”

“水。”往日清冽如泉水般的声音已经沙哑，带上了疲惫与虚弱。骸递了个纸杯过去。今天已经是第六天，发作的时间比起一开始要缩短很多了。虽然还会呕吐，但昨天开始甚至能够摆脱流食开始吃一些米饭，腹泻也止住了。

通常而言，注射海洛因的人若开始停止摄入，会出现一系列戒断症状持续六至十二天。索性云雀恭弥是被迫初次注射，量不多，浓度也不算纯，戒断周期应该会更短一些。

六道骸从来不怀疑云雀的自制力，但每每听到云雀因为戒断症状而痛得撕心裂肺时，他总会忍不住心里跟着揪紧。“很快就能过去了。”骸一边用热毛巾敷上云雀的关节按摩他的肌肉，一边说。这几天里云雀肉眼可见地消瘦下去，手臂上还有明显是为了忍耐疼痛而咬出来的血痕。

云雀没有回答他，等恢复一些力气时开始拒绝骸的帮忙，随便往手臂缠上绷带，拿毛巾把脸抹干净后便窝回被子里了。这时候骸会跟云雀说一会儿话，聊聊最近看的电影，吐槽一番如今的流行曲有多么不堪入耳。

“电视说台风要登陆了，便利店里的泡面都被抢得七七八八，除了冬阴功味的合味道。”骸说，“然后我趁机囤了几盒冰淇淋，但恭弥没得吃噢！”

“你很吵。”有那么一瞬，云雀觉得他们回到了十几岁的时候，在同一个屋檐下说着些不负责任的话或是慷慨激昂地抨击某些人与事（虽然后者一般都只有骸才喜欢会这么干），会为今晚晚餐的菜单而烦恼，也会为了不想干麻烦事的时候推脱。云雀知道骸是为了避免让自己被戒断阶段时产生的负面情绪影响才说这么多话，但他不得不承认在骸说起他们以前养过的那只小黄鸟时，心里确实暖了一些。

但骸没有提起他现在的生活，正如云雀也不愿提起自己的，互不干扰。

云雀恭弥垂下眼帘，翻了个身，拿被子将自己裹紧。可能是真的被折腾得身心疲惫，呼吸很快变得平稳起来。骸会意闭上嘴，简单收拾一下后离开了。

5.  
至少天气预报没有欺骗观众。外面的乌云密布，云间掺着稀稀落落几道闪电，狂风拍打着玻璃的声音总让骸以为自家的窗户就要被吹破。今早拿去外边晒的床铺还在雨中凌乱，骸已经放弃拯救了。

‘有好好粘上胶纸应该没关系……’骸侧头望向空无一人的街道，雨重重地落在玻璃上发出珍珠落地般的声音，‘…吧？’

“会塌吧。”云雀歪在沙发上，同样注视着窗外的雨滴。

“去去去，别乌鸦嘴。”骸回头，撞上那双黯淡无光的凤眸，它们原本闪耀着凛冽的亮光高调地宣誓本人的骄傲，见到如今变成这副模样，男人心里忽然很不是滋味。

云雀有所察觉后别过头。没打算掩饰自己的关注，骸告诉云雀，“你得好好补补了。就凭你现在的样子怎么咬杀我？”对方回了一记眼刀，骸不甚在意，‘kufufu’地笑着：“等你康复之后就做意大利炖菜吧，我记得你挺喜欢吃。”

“是不错。”云雀牵起嘴角，尽管他现在毫无食欲，“但你每次都做的太咸了。”

“明明喊着再添一碗的人是你！”骸愤慨地挺起腰板，很有誓死维护厨师尊严的架势。

“我不浪费食物。”

“kufufu，别再给喜欢的东西找借口了云雀恭弥，成熟一点。”

“咬杀。”云雀抡起一个抱枕丢过去。骸不甘示弱地回击，“暴躁的性子一点都没变啊你。”

眼看这场小型枕头大战即将殃及整个客厅，骸被一个坐垫砸了个踉跄，云雀忽然往厕所跑去。顿时，剧烈的呕吐声就像一盆迎面泼来的凉水，点醒六道骸要适可而止。即使云雀看上去好很多了，但也只是仅此而已。

走过去的时候，云雀已经吐完摊地上了，不过他胃里本身也没什么东西能吐的。“开来得中场休息了。”骸靠在门边，注视着云雀颤巍巍地站起来，“回房吧？”

外面落下一记闪电，雷鸣惊人，房子霎时间陷入一片黑暗。

停电了。

骸扶起云雀，在昏暗中摸索着回房间。“即使你做了这些，我也不会感激你的。” 

“我知道。”


	3. Chapter 3

6.  
整片街区都停电了。

收到居委会发来的邮件，大概是闪电劈倒了电线杆导致的，灾害当前没有人愿意修理，估计会停上好几天。

“在修好之前，只有每天下午五点到八点供储备电源，所以明天要不要趁机下几部电影看看？”骸满意地看到任天堂的满格电量，问。

“没兴趣。”云雀扯过被子盖住头，“你非得睡这里吗？”

“没错，”骸毫不客气地将云雀推到一边，“而且这本来就是我的床。”

“正常人是不会在这种天气晒床铺的。”

“反正你给我挪开。”想起还在雨中凌乱的床铺骸就气绝，将枕头塞到云雀隔壁，后者嫌弃地甚至贴到墙壁去。“久违了哈。”骸笑出标志性的笑声，故意往那人身上靠。见根本挣不开，云雀便由得骸黏上来了。

今天是第八天。

有一天半未发作，腹泻早就止住了，虽然还会呕，但没什么胃口的话也吐不出来什么东西……云雀沉思。他想起小时候路过某条巷口撞见的一只被恶意困在笼子里的野猫，它张牙舞爪，在但满腹的仇恨与愤怒又能向谁报复呢。海洛因曾经给他带来的短暂平静在心底暗涌，与之相反的低落与抑郁不断刺激他的中枢神经，恳请他再尝一些。

鼻间全是淡淡的莲花香气。

大雨和狂风还在外面肆谑，雷声似乎在为前阵子过于闷热的温度而怒吼。它们力所能及地刮走所有不堪一击的东西，就像那些该死的致幻物妄图侵蚀人类的神经。

本以为一夜无梦。

直到熟悉的疼痛再次袭来，瞬间摧毁云雀本以为有所好转的侥幸。钻心的刺痛自关节扩散开来，如昆虫噬咬般攀附在四肢的每一块肌肉上。皮肤似被开水烫过那般又烫又痒。全身每一处神经都在折磨他、都在蹂躏他。

好痛、好痛……

莫名发冷令云雀恭弥蜷缩在被子里，宛如一位哮喘发作的人那样边喘息着，疼痛得快要脱口而出的叫喊全数咬在手臂上。

一个结实温暖的躯体连同被子紧紧搂住了他。

“滚。”艰难地从紧闭的牙关间摩挲出一个音，嘴里全是咬破手臂的血腥味。云雀因隐忍而难以抑制地颤抖，所有的负面情绪交织在一起，他隔着被子狠狠蹬六道骸。“别做多余的事！”

忽然间六道骸想起戒断症状出现的第一天。他问云雀怎么样，而对方漠然回答：“我没事，除了自尊。”

云雀恭弥向来最孤傲的自尊因为几个下三滥的角色暗戳戳投毒而被狠狠践踏，这比所有戒断反应带来的痛苦都要煎熬。六道骸早就在不知情的情况下将他们赶尽杀绝，这种无处报复的愤怒与无力深深侮辱了他。

“你以为你是谁、”骸使劲禁锢住云雀的挣扎，扯开那只被咬得鲜血淋漓的手臂，厉声道：“你从我这里夺走的那些还没全数奉还，别他妈浪费时间。”

六道骸把云雀揉进自己怀里让他将所有隐忍发泄在自己的肩膀上，夹紧因为疼痛而乱蹬的双腿。“我保证，在这里发生的所有将会化为灰烬……”

“……我保证。”

骸絮絮叨叨的承诺犹如一记定心丸，平复云雀潜意识对他所有的抗拒与犹豫。毒品带来的影响，诱导云雀眼泪不受控制地往下掉，他泄愤般地在骸的后背抓下一条又一条血痕，控诉这该死的遭遇。

六道骸不愿接收云雀恭弥的共情，但他就是不可抑制地感受到云雀所受到的痛处。已经哑掉的嗓子还在不断撕裂出呻吟，硬生生勾起六道骸不堪回首的过往。

‘所以、’——记忆深处的男孩们倒在破烂的被铺上，空洞的双瞳被额头上涌出来的血液染红——‘所以，既然你遭受过，就要熬过来。’

云雀一直在挣扎着，脸上早就布满泪水和唾液。单薄的睡衣全被汗水浸湿，好不容易平息之后，宛如一个弃婴蜷缩在他简陋的纸皮箱里，回不过气那般抽气。而六道骸原本缠住腰身的绷带早就失去它的作用，快要愈合的伤口甚至重新裂开了，是血跟汗以及类似脾脏腐烂的腥臭味。

有那么一瞬间，他觉得他们已经烂在一起了。就这么融为泥土，一同去眺望那渺茫虚无的宇宙，而不是他们本身相隔一片银河，他还在奢望平行线能得到一个交点。

骸就这么紧紧搂住云雀恭弥，用胸腔感受另一个心脏的跳动，哪怕它如今听起来奄奄一息，但也足够证明生命的痕迹。被痛苦与泪水洗刷过的眼睛明亮通透，纵使透出疲倦与病态，但不可否认这是这么些天以来，骸见过的云雀最有生命力的时候。

“你会不会在睡觉的时候死掉？”他忽然问。

云雀懒得理他，似乎还处在某种情绪发泄后的不应期。不过死亡对于云雀而言总是太遥远，无论天性好战抑或是这份危险的工作，即使受过再重的伤，也没人会把云雀跟死亡联想在一起过。任何一次受伤都是云雀活得更鲜明的证明。

——但不能以这种方式。

怀里的呼吸趋于稳定。应该是累坏了，才这么不声不响地昏睡过去。六道骸掀开一个角偷偷往里看，对方柔和下来的眉间证实了他的猜想。骸总是喜欢云雀的睡颜，这让他看起来像个精致的人偶，每一笔都是造物者的精雕细刻，就连那双藏在眼皮下的墨色瞳孔都深沉地令人着迷……

男人不可抑制地往情人身上拱。

对啊，他想从新定义他们之间的关系。骸这么想着，就像他如今重新定义了自己的感情。

在彻底睡着以前，混沌间，六道骸仿佛看到了在燃烧的黎明，而云雀恭弥带着一颗解开锁链的流星之火前来亲吻他。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为GN想要的是疯狂的偏执的感情，然后我大致说明一下里面的感情线  
> 6918在里面曾经算得上是相处的很好的室友以及颇为契合的床伴，所以仇恨毒品的18得知69开始掌管地下毒品流通的时候很生气很生气。誓要亲手制裁不可。  
> 由于童年的遭遇，69很讨厌毒品，但他更恨贩毒与造毒的那些人。但是69很早就意识到，毒品就像是病毒，是不可能断绝的，所以他索性介入进去，亲自操控毒品市场，有定向的只卖货给街头混混、社会败类这等人去获得钱财。再用作复仇。但他是喜欢18的，欣赏他的能力也欣赏他的性格。  
> 但是身份截然相反的两人，要是妄想得到一份真挚稳定的恋情，大概是异想天开吧。  
> PS其实也脑过一些初雾云，但这里就不交代了....（过载


End file.
